


What happened when the Gods lie

by Bears8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A confused Percy, Apollo and Hermes are kind of dicks, Artemis is a different type of mad, Artemis/Percy, F/M, Fluff, Mentions revenge, Some Gods need A life, mentions love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bears8/pseuds/Bears8
Summary: Well the whole maiden hood practices and Pledges that Artemis has given herself up to turned out to be a joke hosted by the Gods.
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 40





	What happened when the Gods lie

*I don't own anything* enjoy!

3rd pov:

To say Artemis was pissed would have been the understatment of the millennia, if that. She had just figured out the while maiden thing that she had been practicing/was apart of was a joke. It was a bet between Hermes and Apollo to see how long she could last. Everyone was in on it, besides Poseidon, Hera, and Hestia, because they didn't know. She was now the laughing stalk of Olympus, this was usually her brother's job! She was reading to tear someone's head off. She went to the only person outside of Olympus that she could trust. Percy Jackson.

You see this wasn't your average son of Poseidon, a few months after Perseus was born, Poseidon had come running up to her because she owed him a favor. He made her promise to look after his pride and joy, even though he wasn't even born not to long ago. After a few years of watching and protecting him, she started to see real potential in the boy. He never said one bad thing about the people around him, and he was always giving his stuff to other people in need. He never saw the bad in people only the good. He was just everything that she never knew a man to be and that's what shocked her.

Artemis turned into the same age as Percy (18) and started running in the direction camp.

Percy was at the beach at Camp half-blood. He was currently chilling with the fish, water nymphs, and other sea creatures. It was night time, the moon was above him, but he could tell there was something wrong with Artemis. Not in a mental hospital kind of way, it was more in a betyal way, and trust him he knew a lot about that. The moon was darker usual, it seemed like it was in distress. He could already think of all the assiments in science surronding this. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

He was so deep in thought he did realize that someone was creeping up on him, or it was just the part of Artemis being apart of the hunters. Either way he didn't hear her. She plopped down on the sand right by Percy. She sighed out, hoping that he would snap out of his thoughts and see her.

It seemed to work, because Percy snapped his head in her direction. You see here it wasn't everyday that a God came to camp, or in this case a Goddess. If a God came to camp they usually wanted something.

"Lady Artemis what are you doing here." He stood up and gave a quick bow and sat down again. "Do you need something? I'm sure you can get someone else to do it instead of me."

"No I don't need anything, thank you for asking." She waved her hands at him, like she was patting the air. "I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go somewhere? Like just walk around the forest here."

"Um sure?" Percy got up quickly and helped her up, he didn't want her to get mad at him and smite him into the future. This is where 'Back To The Future' comes in, but Percy edition. They walked into the forest in a large awkward silence. The tension was so high that you could cut it with a knife. Higher than a airplane. Higher than the Hermes cabin on a Friday night. You get the point.

Percy was the first one to break the silence. "Are you okay?" 'Stay on her good side.' Percy thought to himself.

"You know how I am a maiden Goddess?"

"Of course, how you won't date anyone."

"Well it happens that was all fake, Hermes and Apollo had a stupid bet how long I could last without finding out or falling in love." Percy stopped walking and just started at her. Why would someone do this? The son of Poseidon thought to himself.

"That's just plain rude, it isn't even funny."

"I know, but apparently the rest of the Gods and Goddesses don't agree with you. They think it's the best thing since string cheese. When most of them had gotten more embarrassed than me, though i'm more mad than embarrassed." The Goddess of hunt was practically fuming at the end of her little rant.

"Just get Apollo and Hermes back."

"And how would I do that, Percy?" They both begun to walk forward.

"I don't know, maybe in the middle of a council meeting put a extreme love potion on them when no one is looking, then they will start to make love in the middle of a meeting, you or someone else could record it and spread it around Olympus. It would spread like a wildfire, then most people are going to move on from you, to the two lover boys." In the middle of his little idea Percy picked up a stick and started twirling it around like a baton.

It was now Artemis's turn to stop walking and stare at the other. Percy stopped twirling the stick in between his fingers, when it almost poked his eye out. He threw it on the ground never to see it again. Hopefully.

"Or you don't have to do that! Your choice!" Percy studered out, he didn't like the look that Artemis was giving him. It was a mix between shocked and I'm going to send you to a mental hospital.

"That might just work! Aphrodite owes me a favor anyways! I can easily get two potions!"

"Good I thought you thought I was insane."

"Yeah, I still don't know how you came up with that so quickly but im not going to complain." Percy and Artemis continued on their little walk. "Do you want to come with me? We can just scare the two of them until my next council meeting."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"I'm the one to ask you, silly." Artemis grabbed Percy's hand and they started walking to her chariot. Percy didnt know how tofeel about this... but it felt so right. He was sure he'd figure out his feelings later. He hoped they were postive because he was really taking a liking to the Goddess of hunt. Maybe just maybe Artemis might get a future with Poseidon's son.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be my only Artemis/Percy because I don't like this ship but I writing this for a friend.


End file.
